Marvel Xenoverse: Protect or Change the Future?
by Spartan of Chaos
Summary: Time Patrol has detected several abnormalities in the Marvel Multiverse that could very well end all of existence. When two of Time Patrol's strongest members go to investigate, they find that the world is actually being torn apart by it's own protectors.


_**AN: Well there's already a DC version, there might as well be a Marvel one too. This story is inspired by SSJ Lone Wolf's** **Justice League Xenoverse: New 52. As for when it**_ _ **takes place, it's during the All-New, All-Different Marvel timeline during Civil War 2 and it will also continue into Secret Empire as well. Thank you and enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Stark Tower**_

A couple of days have passed since the meeting with Captain Marvel in regarding the new Inhuman Ulysses, unforgettable, she refused to listen to reason; Tony Stark took this time to let the rest of the superhuman community know about his findings on the accuracy of Ulysses' visions. The first ones to joined his side were the X-men, well not all but a majority did, they already held a grudge with the Inhumans. The Avengers backed him once they saw the data, Captain America himself also joined Tony. Doctor Strange and several street level heroes also joined in.

"Hey Friday, are you sure this is all the data we could get from the Triskelion defenses?"

Tony was reviewing information regarding the Triskelion. He was in deep thought, after enough heroes rallied to his side he knew it was time to act.

 _"Well, Boss, this is as much data as we can get without getting in deep trouble."_

"We are gonna get in big trouble anyway, so let's push the envelope. I want to make sure we cover all our bases before we go in there."

" _You are the Boss. By the way, Steve Rogers is here to see you."_

"Thanks Friday."

Tony quickly walked towards the elevator on his penthouse to welcome Steve. By the time he got to the door Steve was already stepping out of the elevator.

"Hey Tony."

"Hey Cap. You ready for this?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be. What's the plan?"

"I figured we just knocked on the front door. Loudly. No point in beating around the bush, we tried to avoid this. You know we did, I sure as hell didn't want it to come to this; not after the last time."

"I know, Tony. But some things are unavoidable. We can only do what we think is right."

"Yeah… well at least this time we are on the same side. Thank you for having my back Steve."

"Of course. Walk me through the plan again, but this time in detail."

Then Tony and Steve continue to work on their plans for the attack on the Triskelion. Hoping that they could change things before things got too bloody.

* * *

 _ **Triskelion**_

An emergency alarm blared as Carol, T'Challa and Maria Hill diligently walked to the outside of the Triskelion. They were mobilizing personnel and heroes to engage Tony who, just moments before, fired the proverbial first shot by having the X-men Nightcrawler extract one of Carol's prisoners. Carol was livid with Tony and she began venting to T'Challa.

"I'm arresting Tony Stark."

"You'll need to find him first."

Whilst the two spoke, Maria was handling logistics from the holograms projected by her gauntlet. These holograms clued her to a detail that would solve the issue of locating Tony for Carol.

"Um… No, you won't."

"He's here?"

"Rooftop."

"Well, we were ready for this."

"Not for this."

Carol was surprised to hear Maria say she that they weren't prepared. This double her resolved to put an end to the situation quickly before things got too out of hand. Once the group reached the outside of the Triskelion, Carol took point to confront Tony. Then she saw it, the reason Maria said that they weren't prepared, Tony was not alone. He stood there fully armored and was flanked by a legion of heroes and superhumans.

"Tony you fuck! This is not happening!"

"Sure it is. I warned you. We all warned you. Over and over…"

"You're under arrest Tony Stark!"

"Good luck with that. When the public sees what you've been up to, Captain, you're going to have your hands…"

"What I've been up to!? You just broke into…"

"Meanwhile, I don't mean to tell you how to run your business, because you clearly thought you were ready for this. But, from where I'm standing, you're a little out-powered today. Do the math and stand down."

As the two of them spoke, Carol's forces rallied behind her. Her team consisted of The Ultimates, Alpha Flight and S.H.I.E.L.D. troops. A few X-men, most noticeable; Jean Grey, Magik and Storm. But Carol wasn't done, she still had one more Ace up her sleeve.

"Out-powered? Hardly."

Out of nowhere a space ship appeared and from it The Guardians of Galaxy came jumping out. The team's roster had upgraded over the years; this iteration was composed of Groot, Gamora, Drax, Star-Lord, Kitty Pride, Agent Venom, Angela, Ben Grimm and Rocket.

As they dropped in, Carol look Tony straight in the eye stated.

"I have friends all over the place."

Before the heroes could clash, a blinding light suddenly appeared between both sides, then a massive shock wave sounded out, sending the heroes flying in different directions. After the light had dissipated, two figures were shown to be standing in place. One of them was a man with blue eyes and lavender hair which was straight that parts from the top of his head to frame both sides of his face reaching his ears with two loose strands over his forehead. His outfit was a World War-esque black trench coat with a fur-lined collar and an olive green sweater underneath, olive green pants with lighter-colored bandages around his shins and brown colored laced boots. The other one had Jet-black spiky hair, and battle hardened face with a lean and muscular build. He wore a black gi and pants with a blue undershirt, a blue sash, blue wrist bands, and dark blue boots outfitted with black laces.

The Future Warrior, glaring at the recovering heroes with disdain, spoke.

"This pointless battle ends now."

 _ **Full chapter coming soon...**_

* * *

 _ **AN: So this is only a preview since I'm still planning things out. Tell me what you think of this story so far and any ideas you might want to add, and I may continue this. Feel free to PM me if you can.**_


End file.
